


Dessert First

by nothingeverlost



Series: Folie à Deux [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Caden?”  He stood in the back yard, another rock in his hand.</p>
<p>“Gonna let down your long hair for me?” he teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue Caden sneaks into Belle’s bedroom smut, first mentioned probably a year ago. Also very late for dreams-love-magic's birthday. I'm sorry it's so late, sweetheart. You are a beautiful soul, a kind person, a light in my life, Steph.

“How early are you leaving in the morning?” Belle asked, trying to sound casual as she collected the plates and carried them to the sink. His plans to leave after work had changed, and she needed to let Caden know when he’d be able to come over. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of seeing him in her home.

“I’m meeting the boys at the river before sunup. We’re catching our breakfast.” The lodge where Moe and his buddies spent the occasional weekend wasn’t far out of town; it was more of a place to play cards and drink and occasionally hunt. A no girls allowed sort of club, which was fine with Belle. Usually she had Ruby stay over for the night. This time she had different plans.

Her father would ground her for life if he found out.

“Drive carefully, alright?” Belle commented after she washed the dishes. She kissed his cheek; it wasn’t that late but if she didn’t have a chance to see Caden tonight she might as well shower and curl up with a book. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t have much time to read once her father was gone.

“I thought that was supposed to be my line, kiddo.”

“I’m not going anywhere. You are.” She didn’t roll her eyes at the ‘kiddo’ but she had to bite her lip from sighing. He really did think she was still a little girl who needed to be protected. It was a wonder he let her stay alone for the weekend.

Rather than take a shower Belle spied her vanilla bubble bath and filled the tub with water. She might was well start on her reading; she had the rest of the evening with nothing to do. The water was almost cold by the time she got out, her fingers wrinkled. She dressed quickly in the oversized t-shirt that served as her pajamas and took her book down the hall. From the flickering light and muted sound her dad was still watching tv in the living room.

She didn’t realize she’s started to fall asleep until she was startled awake. A moment later there was a second ‘click’ noise. It wasn’t until the third that she narrowed it down to the glass on her window.

“Caden?” He stood in the back yard, another rock in his hand.

“Gonna let down your long hair for me?” he teased. In his usual black leather jacket and jeans he blended well with the shadows, but she didn’t need to see his face. She could hear the grin in his voice.

“Dad’s not leaving until tomorrow morning.” She’d sent him a text, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d had his phone off.

“Guess I’ll have to be as quiet as I can, then.” He was halfway up the tree outside her window before she could say anything. “Missed you, Bella. Didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see you.”

“You can come over for breakfast. And lunch and dinner.” And to spend the night. In her bed. Belle was sure her cheeks were blushing.

“I’d rather have dessert first, and nothing’s sweeter than you.” He inched out along the branch closest to the window. “Might want to back up, sweetheart. I don’t want to land on you.”

“Caden Gold, don’t you dare jump from there. You’ll get hurt.” It was a couple of feet at least; in her worry Belle forgot and raised her voice.

“Coming over in the count of three,” was all the warning she got. She barely had time to step back before he was flying through the air. The front half of him managed to land inside her room. If she hadn’t been so worried she might have taken a picture. “Well that could have been worse.”

“What if you’d fallen?” She grabbed his arm, helping to pull him through the window.

“That would have been awkward to explain, but it might be worth it to see your dad’s face.” He fell into an inelegant heap on the floor. Fortunately the carpet deadened the sound.

“You could have broken something.” He would have been in pain. Belle winced at the thought and looked him over, as if checking for the injury that hadn’t happened.

“Would you be my nurse?” Rather than standing he tugged her down to the floor with him. With their mouths inches apart Belle could smell the whisky on him. He really could have fallen if the alcohol had dulled his reflexes.

“I’d rather you weren’t hurt in the first place. You’re not going out the window when you leave.” She’d have to wait until her dad went to bed before sneaking him out.

“Guess I’ll just have to stay until your old man leaves. You’re stuck with me, love.” When he sucked on her lower lip she could taste the whiskey, but there was nothing sloppy about the kiss. Not like the time Varton had drunkenly tried to kiss her. “Luckily I have a good idea how to keep us both entertained until then.”

“My dad’s in the other room, Caden. We can’t…”

“…make any noise. Which will make it just that much more interesting.” He kissed her again before sitting up. “But first how about a grand tour?”

“Of my room?” It wasn’t a very big space; other than the closet he could see everything from where he sat.

“Do you know how many times I’ve tried to imagine you here? Wanted to see where you sleep and be able to picture in my head what you look at when you wake up in the morning? This room is my girl’s special place, which makes it pretty damn special.” When he stood and held out his hand to her she took it easily. 

“It’s not very big.” Two walls of the room were taken up in bookcases, with more stacked in the closet. Though the walls were painted yellow most of the color was hidden behind furniture. There was an overstuffed chair in one corner, a desk in the other, and most of the one visible wall was taken up with the bed. Her bed, where she’d dreamt of Caden for months now, and imagined him holding her this weekend. The yellow and blue bedspread was a bit faded, but in better shape than the bear that sat in the place of honor.

“Bae Bear?” Caden asked as he followed her line of sight.

“I’ve had him since I was in a crib.” Her mother had chosen him; it was one of the few links she had to the woman she couldn’t remember.

“You and I need to talk sometime.” Belle thought he meant her until he picked up the threadbare teddy and carried him over the the chair. He was careful as he set it down and tucked in a blanket around it. “I’m sure you could tell me many secrets about our Bella.”

“His lips are sealed. Literally.” But it made her smile to see the respect he showed for her silly little childhood memento.

“It’s a good thing his lips aren’t the ones I’m interested in.” Bae Bear was soon forgotten when Caden caught the edge of her lip between his teeth. His jeans rubbed against her bare legs and she almost forgot why it was a bad idea to do anything more than kiss. They couldn’t. Just on the other side of the wall she leaned against was the living room where her dad was watching tv. The fact that he’d probably fallen asleep in his chair didn’t change anything.

But there wasn’t anything wrong with a kiss or two.

“Caden?” She was out of breathe from a kiss or quite a few more when he slid down onto his knees. It was too deliberate of a move for him to have stumbled.

“You smell so good, Bella.” He raised her shirt by inches, baring her stomach. His lips didn’t quite touch her skin as his nose nuzzled against her belly. “I want to smell you all over. And taste you.”

“The bubble bath was a present from Ruby. I was disappointed that my dad was staying tonight and you couldn’t come over, so I treated myself,” she confessed. He looked almost like he was in prayer, head bowed and probably eyes closed as well.

“I got your text but I ignored it. I wanted to see you.” It was his turn for a confession. “Should I leave?”

“It would be a good idea.” And she was a good girl. She never defied her father or her teachers. Except that her dad would hate knowing she was with Caden. She couldn’t tell her dad about the person in her life that made her happier than she’d ever been. “But I can’t tell you to leave. I want you here tonight. I’m making blueberry pancakes in the morning.”

“You spoil me Bella.” They were his favorite; a few weeks before he’d attempted to make them for her. They’d gone to Granny’s for breakfast. “Let me spoil you?”

“My dad.” His fingers teased the skin at the waistband of her panties. Other than the oversized t-shirt they were all she wore.

“Remember how quiet you were at Granny’s, that night you shared your pie with me?” His lips pressed against the skin just to one side of her naval. “Do you remember that night, sweetheart?”

“Do you think I could ever forget that?” His fingers inside of her while people walked past, none of them knowing that meek little Belle French was being so naughty. She’d bit her lip trying to keep quiet, and buried her face in his shoulder to keep anyone from seeing her red face. Just thinking about it made her feel wet already.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Tell me no, Bella, and we’ll cuddle on the bed or read a book together or Bae Bear and I can have a pow wow and let you get the beauty sleep you don’t need.” The tips of his fingers rested on her belly, a tentative connection. He would not push for more, not her Caden. If anyone pushed it was her, trying to convince him that she wasn’t fragile or innocent.

“Give me your hand?” Her shirt fell a little, with only one hand to hold up the material. It didn’t matter. He did as she asked without question and she, in turn, trusted him. She guided his hand to her panties, already damp. “I want to cuddle with you, and read with you, but right now I just want you.”

“The door?” Caden half asks as he tugs at her underwear, pulling them down with enough haste that there’s a ripping sound. It’s not the first pair that’s gotten damaged. It’s one of the rare glimpses she get of the roughness that most people see in him. 

“Dad hasn’t come in here without knocking since I was ten.” It was her private space, and few but Ruby had ever spent more than a few minutes inside.

“I suppose a sock on the door would be a bad idea?” He teased her with words just as he teased her with his fingers. Belle shook her head, grinning down at him.

“Do people really do that?” She’d read of it in books, usually ones she borrowed from Ruby with skimpy plots designed for little more than the framework of sex scenes. She’d seen it in a few movies as well, the ones that made Granny roll her eyes and tell them they were rotting their brains.

“Never shared a place with anyone, except when you stay over and then if there’s anything that requires a sock on the door I hope you’re involved.” He tugged one of her feet forward, hands running up and down her calf. “Think you can manage to balance on one foot if I help you?”

“Balance?” When his thumb caressed the back of her knee she felt herself bending slightly. Caden took advantage, raising her foot to rest on his thigh. His jeans were so worn they had holes in them; the loose threads tickled her instep.

“Just like this, sweetheart.” His shoulder slid under her knee; after a moment of swaying she grasped the headboard of the bed. His leather jacket was cool against the back of her calf, the heel of her left foot coming close to resting in the small of his back. “Comfortable?”

She only managed to nod, because when she looked down she could she his tongue poking out from between his lips. She was spread for him, and she almost had to bite his lip in anticipation.

“Can I taste you, Bella?” He was so close but he waited, looking up at her. It had only been a week since she’d done the same to him, in the woods with the darkness to hide her blush and at least a little of her inexperience. She’d hoped. Here the lights were on, both the one next to her bed and the lamp in the corner. Caden liked the lights; he liked to see her.

“Anything you want, Caden.” She trusted him. Her eyes widened as she looked down, watching until she could as nothing but his hair. At the first touch of his tongue she used her hand to cover her mouth. It was a gentle touch, not the same as his fingers, silkier, but there was the same primal tug in her gut. His movements were slow, like being lowered into a hot tub of water, each lap of his tongue sending a wave through her. Each time the tip of his tongue moved against her clit it sent a shock to her toes and her fingers.

Balancing on one foot while Caden was doing that was becoming more difficult.

“Good night, Belle.” A short rap on the door didn’t require her opening for her dad; it had been years since he’d tucked her in for the night. He would be sure to see the light under the door, though.

“G’night dad,” she managed after taking a steadying breath.

“See you Sunday afternoon. Say hi to Ruby for me.” Caden chose that moment to look up at her, his wet lips gleaming in the light. His lips parted and he licked them dry.

Belle had to close her eyes before she was able to manage a simple “I will. Drive safe.”

“You sound a little out of breath, sweetheart.” When she opened her eyes to look down at a grinning Caden his hand had disappeared inside her shirt, his fingers quickly finding her nipples. They were sensitive already, even before he pinched one between his fingers.

“Shh, he might hear,” she whispered. It was the first time Belle had a reason to be glad her room and her dad’s didn’t share a wall.

“Are you suggesting there’s other things I should be doing with my mouth?” he asked, his mock whisper much louder than hers. Belle didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if her dad had a reason to come back and check on her. She didn’t want to imagine what things Caden might be talking about either; she wanted to experience them.

“I like it when you… your tongue…” She was sure her cheeks were flaming red. “Would you do that again?”

“Anytime you say the word, though the sheriff might not be pleased if you say the word when we’re in public.”

“I never would.” But Belle thought of the diner, just weeks ago, and Caden’s fingers. She never would have thought she could do that, until it was happening. 

“Well, nothing too public, of course. I’m not good at sharing.” His mouth was on her again, this time less gentle. Her thigh muscles trembled as his tongue explored her, deeper, and she wasn’t sure how his tongue could feel like it was touching so much of her.

“Caden,” she whispered, wishing there was something she could do for him, like he was doing for her. The only answer she founds was to rake her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair. “Caden please, I need…”

He hummed. It barely made a noise but she felt it like a jet taking off directly overhead, sending vibrations through her. Smaller vibrations, which triggered more until the familiar waves of an orgasm were crashing over her.

She would have fallen if not for Caden’s hands around her waist.

“I didn’t make noise, did I?” She honestly couldn’t remember. Caden had the ability to make her forget herself.

“Nope, but I promise you, Bella, that’s one of my goals for tomorrow.” He twisted to the side, her leg sliding down his back and onto the floor. He didn’t let go until he was sure she was standing on her own.

“To make noise?” Though he could sit still for hours, ‘quiet’ wasn’t a word she usually associated with her boyfriend.

“To make you make noise.” The moment he was standing he pulled at the hem of her shirt, tugging it off over her head. She didn’t wear anything underneath. “Bae Bear’s sensibilities might be offended. Or he might go deaf.”

“I love you, Caden Gold.” She worried sometimes about being too young. Too inexperienced. But he didn’t find it strange that she still had a teddy bear on her bed. And he didn’t mind when she admitted that there were things she hadn’t done before. In fact she was pretty sure he was happy every time she mentioned something was a first. “Also, I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Just a sec.” He stopped her as she reached for his zipper, his hand slipping into his back pocket and coming out with a familiar foil packet. “Time to test out the bed?”

Belle shook her head. “Not yet. Can we, right here?”

“Against your wall?” She wasn’t sure, but she thought his eyes darkened.

“I never have before. It’s possible, isn’t it? Unless that’s just a thing that happens in books.” Though she had a vague recollection of a movie as well.

“Fuck yeah, it’s possible.” When he kissed her his whole body rubbed against her, the material rough against her bare skin. It made her shiver. She wanted more, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, arching her back to feel the worn cotton against her breasts and the denim against her thighs. 

“Now?” she asked, reaching for his zipper a second time. The denim did nothing to hide how hard he was. How much he wanted her. 

“Just as soon as I take care of you.” He tore open the condom while Belle undid his jeans, fingers caressing his hardness.

“You already did a pretty good job of that,” she dared to reply, cheekily, and proud that she managed it without her cheeks turning pink. 

“And I’m going to keep doing it, all weekend.” She wasn’t sure if he had guessed at her reaction or was just in too much of a hurry, but Caden didn’t undress farther. When he pulled her leg, the right one this time, up to his waist it was leather she felt against the inside of her thigh. “Are you ready for me, love?”

“Still so wet,” she answered, knowing what would put his mind at ease the fastest. “Please, Caden.”

“Kiss me Bella.” She did, biting his lip accidentally when he entered her. She tried to pull back but he kissed her harder, not seeming to care. He didn’t stop until they were both panting for breath. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, her concern for him overriding even the pleasure of the friction as he thrust forward.

“Alright doesn’t begin to describe how I am when I’m with you, Bella. There aren’t words.” There were kisses, though. The bite did nothing to alter his ability to suck on her lip, his tongue tasting faintly of musk. Of her. Their tongues danced together, connecting them just as much as his cock sliding in and out of her.

Belle was glad he still wore the leather jacket when she clawed at his shoulders to keep from making a noise as she came. She hoped the jacket wouldn’t suffer any damage, but she’s already accidentally made Caden bleed once.

A minute later Caden came just as quietly, but without using his fingernails. She might not have minded.

“My bed’s big enough for two,” she whispered with a kiss to his earlobe.

“So you don’t want me to go back out the way I came?” Caden held her hand as she swayed a little. It was a good thing it was only a couple of steps to the bed, though she did need to turn off the lamp first.

“I want you here, next to me. In my room this time.” Belle turned down the blankets, glancing over her shoulder to find Caden stripping off his clothes and laying them across the arm of the chair. The sleeve of his jacket covered Bae Bear almost like a blanket. “And in the morning I’ll make us pancakes.”

“Maybe we’ll have dessert first. In bed.” His kiss to the back of her neck didn’t leave any doubt about his intentions.

“Maybe we will.” Belle closed her eyes, feeling Caden’s warmth against her back and his arm at her waist. “Night Caden.”

“Sweet dreams, my Bella.”


End file.
